Summer Love
by Girlprincess1
Summary: Danny moves to Amity Park in the summer, and soon finds himself in between a dangerous love triangle and drama like he has never seen before. Add Paulina and an accident in the lab to make Danny's Summer one to remember.DXS obviously.Longer Summary Inside
1. Trailer

Summer Love

**Summer Love**

**Author: **Girlprincess1 (Danielle)

**Theme: **Romance/ Drama

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and Danny (sigh…) but I wish I

Did…hehehe

**Summary: **

Danny is a new kid that moves into Amity Park at the start of summer. Over there he makes new friends with the techno-geek Tucker, and finds himself trapped in a love triangle between the hip-hop Valerie and the Outspoken Gothic Sam….boy this is one summer Danny isn't going to forget…Lets add Paulina and a certain accident in the lab to spice things up. What do you get? A summer of a lifetime

**Trailer**

_**This summer…2008…brings you a brand new story that will shake you up…**_

**Danny : **Mom! Amity Park off all places??

**Maddie : **Im sorry Danny…you know how your father is….if he says that he can feel ghosts there then we must go there and…

**Danny : **Yea yea I know….purge the world of ghosts….ive heard it a million times…

**Maddie : **End of discussion…now pack your bags…

**Danny : **_Sighs _I wonder if the offer to go to Grandma's still open…

_**A story filled with friendship…**_

**Danny : **Hey! Im Danny…I just moved there..

**Tucker : **Aaa… I feel for you buddy….my names Foley…Tucker Foley…

**Danny : **_Hears music as Tucker says his name _Whats with the music??

_**Love...**_

**Valerie : **Hey Dorky McDork…who's your friend??

**Danny : **Im Danny Fenton…nice to meet you miss….

**Valerie : **Not interested… _walks off_

**Danny : **Is it something I said??

_**Jealousy…**_

**Sam : **Arrgghhh! What does he think he's doing!?

**Tucker : **Talking!?

**Valerie/Sam : **Shut up!

**Tucker : **Shessh…I knew PMS was deadly but this is something else**… **_Gets hit by a shoe and falls onto the floor_

_**Hate…**_

**Sam : **Get out of my room you creep!

**?? : **Wait…just listen to me…

**Sam : **Out! I feel like my hearts been ripped out and stomped on…

**?? : **Im sorry

**Sam : **What do you take me for?? _Pushes him out of the window_

_**Secrets….**_

**Danny : **Issues??

**Tucker : **Sorry dude…that's private stuff…cant tell you…

**Danny : **But….i told you my secret…

**Valerie : **Our lips are sealed…

**Danny : **20 bucks?

**Tucker : **Deal!

**Sam : **Tucker!

_**Passion…**_

**Danny : **What do you want me to do!?

**?? : **I want you to Kiss me…Hug me……Love me….

_**Most of all a Love Triangle**_

**Sam : **_ Standing on left side of Danny _Cmon Danny…were gonna be late

**Valerie : **_ Stands on his right _Cmon Danny…

**Danny : **I uh…

**Valerie/Sam : **Let go! _Glare at each other_

_**An all new love story…**_

_**Starring**_

**Daniel Fenton**

_Shows Dannny skateboarding across the street while listening to his Ipod, a grin on his face_

**Samantha Manson**

_Shows Sam writing in her journal furiously, a smile gracing her features_

**Valerie Gray**

_Shows Valerie dragging Tucker by the ear from two girls, annoyance visible in her eyes_

**Tucker Foley**

_Shows Tucker playing on his PDA,_

**Paulina Sanchez**

_Shows Paulina staring at a picture of Danny and sighing dreamily_

**Coming this Summer to your Computers…Keep Watching for the first Chapter Tomorrow…**

**?? : **_whispers___I wished for a miracle

**?? : **Did you get it??

**?? : **_softly_You came along…

**Some points following the story**

**Danny will become Danny Phantom along the story**

**Valerie will not be a ghost huntress in my fic**

**Takes place during the summer**

**Constructve Criticism is allowed**

**Reviews please**

**THANK YOU FOR WATCHING THE TRAILER**

**TO ALL THOSE WHO READ THE TRAILOR PLEASE REIVEW AS I NEED EM! **

**SNEAK PEAK!**

**?? : **No guy has ever taken my breathe away…you don't even have to try..

_Said-Person blushes_


	2. A new beginning Sigh

Summer Love

**Summer Love**

**Author: **Girlprincess1 (Danielle)

**Theme: **Romance/ Drama

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and Danny (sigh…) but I wish I

Did…hehehe

**Summary: **

Danny is a new kid that moves into Amity Park at the start of summer. Over there he makes new friends with the techno-geek Tucker, and finds himself trapped in a love triangle between the hip-hop Valerie and the Outspoken Gothic Sam….boy this is one summer Danny isn't going to forget…Lets add Paulina and a certain accident in the lab to spice things up. What do you get? A summer of a lifetime

**Chapter 1 – A new beginning (sigh….)**

"Mom….please tell me your joking!" Danny Fenton protested. Okay lets Rewind to the start.

_Rewind…._

Danny sighed as bright sunlight peeked through the curtains of his room. With a loud groan he sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. After getting fully awake, Danny sighed and made for the bathroom, when a loud screeching noise broke the silence of his room.

"Danny! Come down here! Mom wants to talk to you about something!" This was Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister. Otherwise known as the families prodigy and know it all. And when they say know it all, they aren't exaggerating. That girl could be the next Dr.Phill.

"I'm coming!" Danny called back as he trudged into the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it, Danny walked upto the shower and turned it on. Waiting for a few minutes for the water to get warm, Danny stripped from his PJs and stepped inside and closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, when Jazz says Mom is calling she expects the said person to go to their mom immediately. The sound of her thundering up to her room could be heard by Danny from the bathroom.

"Daniel Fenton! Mom is calling!" Jazz scolded him and knocked on the bathroom door loudly. Danny sighed and turned the shower off. He mumbled a quick 'I'm coming' to his older sister and slowly got dressed.

In ten minutes he was dressed and was sitting at the kitchen table beside his mother, Maddie.

"So what's up??" Danny asked as he drank his morning orange juice. Maddie sighed.

"Danny…we're moving..." Danny spurted out the orange juice that was currently going into his mouth onto the table in shock.

"What!?" _'Wasn't April Fool like 2 months ago??'_

_Now where were we??_

"Mom please tell me your joking??" Danny exclaimed, his tone filled with disbelief and anger,

"Danny…everything isn't a joke…" Jazz reminded as she sauntered into the kitchen and sat infront of him at the table.

"Why are you so happy about this??" Danny turned his attention to her.

"What can I say…new place…new beginnings…new opportunities…" Jazz rolled her eyes as she poured milk and cereal in her empty bowl.

"Well…then where are we moving??"

"Amity Park…" Maddie and Jazz replied in unison

"Whats that??" Danny asked dumbfounded

"It's a place…duh…" Jazz once again mocked Danny as he glared at her sarcasm.

"Mom! What about Danielle??" Danny protested, bringing his bestfriend into the conversation.

"Im sure you and Danielle will keep in touch…besides you'll make new friends…" Maddie busied herself with cleaning the table of breakfast.

"But..but….what does Dad say to this??" Danny smiled _Yup..Dad wont let us move…he has to hunt ghosts here…gold old Dad…always reliable.._

"Actually…your Dad is the one who called for the move sweetie…" Danny almost chocked and inwardly cursed.

_Yup…reliable all right….Absolutely Reliable…_

"Why does he want to move??" Danny asked though he almost knew the answer coming

"His inventions say that ghosts are now hiding at the base of Amity Park…so…" Jazz sighed and stood up finishing her cereal and putting it in the sink.

"Yea yea….we must purge the earth of ghosts…" Danny groaned mimicking his Dad's voice.

"So when are we leaving??" Danny stood up

"Tomorrow…" Maddie anwered anticipating her only sons outburst.

"TOMORROW??" Danny's baby blue eyes turned cold icy ones as he stared at his Mom in disbelief

"Yes..so you better start packing and say goobye to Danielle…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner…"

"We didn't know how we could tell you…without breaking your heart…" Jazz giggled mocking him once again.

"Oh sod off…." Danny mumbled which unfortunately Jazz and Maddie heard

"Danny! Control your language!" Both orange-heads scolded. He rolled his eyes and slowly trudged towards the stairs to his room.

Along the way, he paused

"Hmmm….i wonder if the offer to go to Grandma's for summer is still open…I mean I might as well be here for the summer atleast" Then Danny imagined living with Grandma and her 27 cats all summer and shuddered. Bad option. Grandpa made a big mistake dying and leaving Granny alone.

( A/N By the way, Danny lives in the L.A and his Grandma lives there too, His mother had asked if if he wanted to spent the Summer there with her)

**11 : 45 am – Danny's room**

Danny had called Danielle just 10 minutes ago and was sitting on his bed waiting for her to arrive.

He mumbled a 'come in' as he heard the door knock. A teenage girl with long auburn hair and sparkling green eyes contrasting with her pale skin stepped inside.

"Hey Danny…" Danielle smiled at him and sat beside him.

"Hey Dani…" Danny sighed fumbling with his hands.

"Whats wrong?? Ive never seen you act like this before…"

"Danielle…ive got to tell you something…' Danny sighed. Might as well get this over with.

_Maybe he's gonna tell me he likes me back! _Danielle squealed inside seeing Danny's nervousness.

"Were moving…and leaving tomorrow…" The grin on Danielle's face faded as her jaw dropped slightly.

"What!?" Danielle practically shouted

"Yea…my reaction exactly….they just told me today…"

"But…you cant leave…Danny…what about us?!" Danielle now stood up and started pacing the room.

"Look…ill stay in touch…we'll see each other again…I promise…" Danny sighed and stood up

"Promise??" Danielle looked ready to cry.

"Promise…there is always a special place for you with me that I will never forget…" Danny smiled his adorable smile which made Danielle gush and hugged her tightly

"Im going to miss you Dani…" He whispered into her ear.

"Don't replace me okay?"

"Never…." The hugged for a little while then broke it.

"So…" Danielle wiped away her tears and smiled slightly. "Done packing??"

"Acutally…." Danny rubbed the back of his head. Danielle rolled her eyes,

"Cmon Fenton…I'll help you.."

( By the way im Danielle and I put myself as a small character in the story. The appearance of Danielle is actually what I look like! Do you guys think im pretty?)

**9:32 am – Local Airport. The Next Day**

Danny sat at the waiting room at the local airport waiting for the flight of his family to be called out. Beside him sat Danielle, who had wanted to see him off. Jazz and Jack, Danny's dad, had gone to the bookshop and had gotten 'Beginners guide to Psychology' and 'An Idiots Guide to Ghost-Hunting' Respectively and were sitting on a sofa besides the sofa were Danny and Danielle sat, engrossed in the books completely.

Maddie sat beside Jack eyeing the luggage of the family closely, almost anticipating a burgular. The very sight made Danny groan. He had one weird family.

Since today he was going to arrive at Amity Park he wanted to make a good impression on the local people. He had asked Danielle to decide on his attire for today and found himself wearing a half sleeved red and white T-Shirt with a red dot in the middle and Dark blue baggy jeans along with Red and White sneakers. On top of it all his Dog-tag necklace to finish his attire. More or less he had been getting flirtatious looks from girls at the Airport and had blushed quite a lot of times.

" Flight 27 boarding…to Amity Park…" A womans voice called out loudly. Danny sighed and stood up. This was it. Danielle once again had gotten tearful. She hugged him tightly taking him by surprise and started crying silently. Danny gave his sister a look which she understood and dragged Maddie Jack along with their luggage to the plane.

"Hey..hey…don't cry…" Danny rubbed Danielle's back. Danielle sniffled and broke away from him.

"Im really going to miss you Danny…."

" I know…me too…I promise I'll still talk to you and text you everyday…." She smiled at this.

"Make new friends Daniel…have a great time there!" Danielle hugged him again this time not so tightly. Danny kissed her on the cheek

Danielle blushed darkly. " O-oh…" Danny grinned.

"Well bye….take care of Grandma for me okay? Don't let her cry too much!"

"Don't worry I will!" Now Danny and Danielle were quite apart from each other and were practically shouting.

"And tell her I'll write to her everyday!" Danny called out as he waved for the last time and went into the gate, joining his family and leaving Danielle forever.

"Bye Danny…" Danielle whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

**6 Hours later 3 : 35 Pm – Amity Park **

The Fentons stood infront of a middle-sized Victorian house in a street full of tiny houses.

Amity Park so far was a quiet little place not so big like where Danny lived before. The maximum population would be around 1160 or 1170 estimated Danny as the Fentons each carried their luggage and walked inside their new cosy home.

'So Danny…Jazz what do you think??" Jack turned to his kids and asked

"Small…Cosy…I like it…." Jazz smiled before walking upstairs to find a bedroom. This house contained three bedrooms two bathrooms a large dining room/ kitchen and a lounge. And much to Maddie and Jacks delight, a basement.

Maddie saw Danny's distant expression and sighed and walked over to him

"Hey sweetie…I know you're probably missing Danielle right now…" Danny nodded silently still not looking up from the carpeted floor.

"Tell you what…why don't you go out and explore the area while I ask Jazz to unpack for you…" Danny smiled and hugged Maddie before nodding.

He rummaged through his luggage and took out his Ipod and Skateboard (Leave it to the imagination how it got in the suitcase alright?)

"Be back before 6!" Maddie called as Danny headed out.

"Alright!" Danny called back before plugging the headphones in his ears and stuffing the Ipod in his jeans pocket. He expertly climbed the Skateboard and soon set off into the hot afternoon of Amity Park

**I know its short and boring…but I promise it will get better and more interesting Alright? Reviews please!? And I allow criticisms aswell!**


	3. Mission: Make a good first impression!

Summer Love

**Summer Love**

**Author: **Girlprincess1 (Danielle)

**Theme: **Romance/ Drama

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and Danny (sigh…) but I wish I

Did…hehehe

**Summary: **

Danny is a new kid that moves into Amity Park at the start of summer. Over there he makes new friends with the techno-geek Tucker, and finds himself trapped in a love triangle between the hip-hop Valerie and the Outspoken Gothic Sam….boy this is one summer Danny isn't going to forget…Lets add Paulina and a certain accident in the lab to spice things up. What do you get? A summer of a lifetime

**Dedicated to:**

Magic tink 101, YouHitMyHeart101, JazzFentonFan, DannySamLover20, Amethyst Ocean, David, and Mysteria thank you guys for reviewing my story! I hope you read this chapter as well and review it again! I'll keep waiting for them (P.S I like long and big reviews )

**Chapter 2 – The Techno-Geek, the Gothic and the Shop-a-Holic**

It had been almost half an hour since Danny had been skateboarding around the town. This had resulted in him becoming rather tired and soon around 2 o clock stopped at a fast-food restaurant he spotted, The Nasty Burger.

Danny sighed, wondering if his skateboard would be allowed inside the restaurant. He could see that the parking lot was filled with a lot of cars and figured that the restaurant would be crowded. The hot weather made sweat trickle down Danny's back adding to his annoyance as he walked up to the Drive through, Skateboard in hand.

When his turn came he leaned forward towards the window from where the attendant was standing, catching a delicious sniff of fries and burgers. The attendant however was a grumpy one and growled at Danny's antics

"Look buddy…hurry up and order or move it!" Danny rolled his eyes_. Sheesh what crawled up his #._

At that moment, Danny realized if he even had enough money to pay for proper food. He gulped. He didn't even know the menu here!

"Oh..Um I'll have some fries only…"

"Hmph..That will be 22.99 _sir…_" The attendant, Matt growled in a cold tone.

Danny rummaged through his jean pocket, hoping by some miracle that he had some cash there. He took out a number of wrinkled 10 dollar notes and handed three of them to Matt. _Thank you Jazz for leaving your purse on the kitchen table yesterday… _Danny sighed in relief

**At the same moment**

Jazz was busy rummaging through her purse for her reading glasses when she noticed that someone had been looking through her purse as everything was jumbled up. She soon noticed that 40 were missing from there and only knew one person that could be the culprit

"DANNY FENTON!" _I shouldn't have left my purse in his care…._

**Back to Nasty Burger…**

Danny quickly collected his change from the grumpy Matt and left with his fries, popping two in his mouth as he stepped onto his skateboard. He slowly began moving across the road towards the park.

"Now where should I go?" Danny mused as he went and sat onto a concrete bunch, watching two 10 year olds playing with the Swings.

"Let's see…I've seen the Mall, The book store, The Cinema, Nasty Burger, The Arcade, The Park, The High School….." Danny counted on his fingers as he munched on his fries.

"Might as well just roam around the area once again and head back…" Danny decided and stood up throwing the empty wrapper of the fries onto the ground.

"I miss Danielle….she always knows what to do…" Danny frowned as he cleaned his hands off his jeans and rode slowly across the pavement towards the slightly bigger houses in Amity Park (on his skateboard of course).

"I'll text her as soon as I get home…" Danny decided as he picked up speed and quickly plugged on his headphones, silencing out the chatter of the residents of Amity Park. Lost in the music, he failed to notice an African-American boy stepping outside the shop as Danny passed through the Arcade. You all guess what happened

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

**FTAANG!**

Danny was sent off his skateboard and onto the boy resulting in both of them lying on the pavement in a heap. Luckily his Ipod remained intact.

"Oww…..dude watch where your going!" The boy complained from under Danny. Danny immediately blushed from embarrassment and stood up.

_So much for a good first impression…_

"Im so sorry…here…" Danny offered his hand and helped the poor guy up. As The guy dusted and cleaned himself Danny examined his figure.

The guy had a red beret on his head and wore an orange long-sleeved shirt and green baggy jeans. In his hand was a PDA that he was checking if it was still working.He had dark brown eyes and raven hair like Danny and was dark-skinned. His bagpack had fallen off and Danny could see various electronic equipment in there. All in all he decided that..

_Yup…a techno-geek alright…_

"Im Danny by the way…Danny Fenton.." Danny smiled a little and offered a hand which Said person shook.

"Your new here arnt you?? I havnt seen you here…" The guy asked grinning now.

"Yea…I just moved to Amity Park today…" Danny now also grinned, feeling comfortable around this guy.

"I feel for you buddy…" The guy patted his shoulder.

"Im Foley…Tucker Foley…" Tucker informed him, imitating the voice of James Bond. As Tucker said his name, the instrumental of James Bond appeared in the air.

"Where the hell did the music come from??" Danny asked confused, scratching his head in uknown to him, a cute manner.

"Who knows…." Tucker chuckled

"Hey wanna be friends??" Danny suddenly asked, It would be cool if he had atleast one friend at Amity Park.

"Me? You want to be friends with me??" Tucker asked dumbfounded

"Is anything wrong with that?"

"No its just that a guy like you usually picks on a nerd like me and…" Tucker blushed In embarrassment

"A guy like me?? Oh no…im not some dumb jock who bullies people!" Danny chuckled

"Then sure! Friends!" Tucker exclaimed a twinkle in his eyes. His enthusiasm took Danny by surprise

"You've never had a friend before?"

"No, I never had a male friend before…" Tucker corrected him.

"Oh..well…." Danny grinned.

"So where to?" Tucker asked as he picked up his bag

"Actually…I don't know…ive been around the town and was just gonna head back…" Danny shrugged

"Why don't I take you to my friends place?" Tucker offered

"Oh…I don't mean to pry in your plans…"

"Oh no no….On the contrary…im pretty sure they would love to see you…" Tucker smirked "Now follow me…"

"Oh okay…you go ahead…ill follow you on my skateboard ok?" Tucker nodded and began walking ahead to the direction of the area of Amity Park where big mansion like houses resided. Danny figured these houses belonged to rich people and was nervous on his meeting with Tuckers friends.

All in all, he plugged in his headphones, stuffed his Ipod once again in his bag and started after Tucker on his skateboard

– **The Manson Mansion 2:45pm **

Sam grinned in triumph as she once agained escaped the clutches of her mother Pamela. Gothic since birth, Sam had loathed anything besides black much to her mothers chagrin. Right now Pamela had once again tried to get Sam in a pink dress, but all in vain, Sam once again out-smarted her.

"Please Sammy kins…." Pamela pouted as Sam headed out into the front yard

"Sorry Mom…but you know how much I hate pink!" The Black-haired Goth called back. With that Sam ended the conversation leaving Pamela with a frown

"What am I going to do with her?? Maybe she likes orange?? Hmm…I'll try that…" With that Pamela stepped into her bedroom, planning another scheme to get Sam into a dress.

Sam stepped outside to see her bestfreind Valerie Gray leaning against the doorway smirking. Sam poked out a tongue at her in retaliation and they both giggled.

Valerie and Sam were quite opposites. Sam was pale-skinned and had purple eyes while Valerie was an African-American with dark chocolate eyes. She was popular at school and in the schools A-List while Sam was one of the rebels and in the C-List (Not that she cared). Valerie and Sam both however had long black hair. Just that Valerie's was long upto her waist and curly while Sam's hair was straight and reached just an inch below her shoulder. In hobbies, Sam was more boyish while Valerie was a complete Shop-a-Holic. Their taste in friends was quite different. It was hard to believe that they were best friends.

"Where is Tucker??" Valerie asked, annoyed

"He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago…"

"Maybe he got stuck in the Arcade Shop…." Sam suggested

'Well…he should come here in the next 10 seconds or he's dead….I don't like waiting…" Valerie pouted

"Look! Hes here!" Sam pointed to Tucker entereing the gate and walking up to Sam and Valerie. Just then Danny rode inside the gate too and stopped beside Tucker. Both Valerie and Sam stared at him, their jaw's dropping.

The boy was drop-dead gorgeous in every possible way in Sam's opinion. He had bright baby blue eyes that were filled with happiness mischief and slight lonliness. He had dark messy raven hair that dropped infront of his eyes, making him look even more sexy. On top of it all he had pale-skin which contrasted wonderfully with his hair. He wore a red and white T-Shirt and Baggy Blue jeans along with Red and White sneakers. The Dog-Tag Necklace he wore was also visible. The guy was hott and Sam and Valerie felt a blush creep on their cheeks.

_No guy can even capture my attention let alone take my breathe away and this one doesn't even had to try.. _Sam thought as she felt her breathe already hitch in her throat

Danny and Sam stared at each other for a moment and Danny could almost feel a spark between their eyes and blushed heavily. They both looked away when Valerie cleared her throat.

"Hey Dorky McDork…whos your friend here?" Valerie asked with a scowl _He looks like a typical jock…wanting to get in bed only.._

Danny turned towards Valerie with a smile that made Sam blush even more. " Hi im Danny…Danny Fenton…I just moved here…" He pulled out his hand for a shake.

Valerie scoffed. " And im not interested…" With her nose in the air, Valerie stalked off

"Is it something I said??" Danny asked confused, turning to Sam and Tucker

Sam went over and shook his hands instead

_Wow…his hands are so soft and he has the most sexy voice…_

"Hi Im Sam Manson…don't mind Valerie…She's just going through PMS… She grinned at him to which he replied with a smile.

Sam cursed herself mentally and shook away the thoughts quickly. She cant make the same mistake she made last Summer. She just couldn't. She felt her heart sag at the memory, but fought back the tears and forced a smile.

"Welcome to Amity Park!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed to which Danny just chuckled. Together they walked inside, Danny leaving his skateboard inside.

**Next Chapter:**

Valerie Sam and Danny get to know each other and Paulina is introduced!

**Ive half-written the next chapter aswell so it will be posted later today! Review on this chappie please and when I post the next one review on that one too! I'll be waiting for them! XD **

**Danielle**

**P.S:**

**(I have one extra role for an OC…and I cant decide on the name and appearance…Why don't u guys help me out?? I need an OC male character so wanna assist me! Just write the details about the character in ur reviews and I'll consider it alright??)**


End file.
